The Mag Mile
by Tripetta
Summary: Hi-Line' sequel. It's eight months later. Vera Johnson is now living with Sam Polvino and his sister, Marisa, in Chicago, but real life has interferred with Sam and Vera's relationship. The past is also catching up to them, forcing Vera to make a choic


Title: The Mag Mile

Author: Tripetta

Summary: 'Hi-Line' sequel. It's eight months later. Vera Johnson is now living with Sam Polvino and his sister, Marisa, in Chicago, but real life has interferred with Sam and Vera's relationship. The past is also catching up to them, forcing Vera to make a choice.

Disclaimer: 'Hi-Line' and its characters don't belong to me. I've only borrowed their likeness to spin a good yarn. I'm making no money from this. Kudos and accolades go to the much deserving Ron Judkins (writer/director).

Author's Note: This is an obscure movie, admittedly, but an exceptional one. And I had to know what happened after the credits rolled. Here's what I think could be a logical take on future events. If you haven't seen 'Hi-Line', I recommend it. It's a raw, sweet, realistic love story. No bunnies and clouds here.

Another Author's Note: My apologies to any Chicago natives. My only knowledge of the Windy City is from research on the 'net, Frommer's Chicago 2002 book, and a map. I would've loved to visit for some first hand research, but that seemed a little impractical since this is just a fan fic;)

* * *

Chapter One

"Vera!" Moodie Simpson yelled, searching for her coworker among newly arrived boxes and crates. The receiving area in the rear of Saks Fifth Ave on N. Michigan was crowded with the latest for the upcoming fall season.

"I'm here!" Vera Johnson called out, holding a hand up from a stack of boxes containing Trina Turk jackets. Moodie rushed over, heels kicking on the concrete floor, bracelets jangling. Moodie, "with an i-e, please", was twenty-six with beautiful ebony skin, precisely laid cornrows, and a statuesque frame that looked good in anything.

"Lunch time, babe. Andy and I are heading to Ash, wanna come?" Ash was short for Ashkenaz, a Jewish deli on E. Cedar about a half mile from the store. Great food and atmosphere. Vera continued scanning shipping labels on the boxes with a handheld remote terminal that looked something like a laser gun, consulting the LCD readout after each scan. Andy was another coworker, a salesman in men's fashions. He had chiseled everything, cheekbones to calves, strategically moussed blond hair, and long lashed blue eyes. And he was a flaming homosexual, of course. Having a friend like Andy was a new experience for Vera. If such a person had existed in Whitman, Montana he would've been tarred, feathered, and thrown into the Willow river.

"No, thanks, I brought my lunch today. I want to finish checking these in, then I'll eat in the break room."

"Okay," Moodie replied, picking a piece of lint from her shirt between thumb and forefinger and dropping it arms length away, "but you're missing out on some great pastrami and jalapeno, extra mayo." Vera winced at just the suggestion of such a combination.

"Little too exotic for my taste, but enjoy." Moodie laughed and waved a good-bye. Vera finished the last of the boxes, replaced the handheld back on its base to charge, and headed for her locker to snag her sandwich and paperback. After swiping her badge to clock out for lunch, she entered the break room and selected an unoccupied table in the far corner. She unwrapped her egg salad sandwich and opened the latest Dean Koontz novel, but found she couldn't keep her mind on government conspiracies or psychic villians. As they often did, her thoughts turned to her current situation and how she had come to find herself in it.

Vera's journey from Whitman, Montana to Chicago, Illinois eight months earlier had been a arduous one. Not in the epic 'Homer's Odyssey' sense, perhaps, but for a young woman who had spent her entire sheltered life within the confines of a one stoplight town, the big city was a shock to the senses. At first, anyway.

Clyde and Laura, her adoptive parents, were dubious about her leaving home. Especially for the big bad city. Especially with a man waiting there. Not that they needed to have worried, Vera mused silently. And therein lay her very own conundrum - Sam Polvino.

Their reunion at The Drake had been perfect, magical, and full of promise for the future. Or so she thought. On the cab ride back from the hotel, the couple was silent, content to hold hands and sit close. Vera had some not quite honorable plans for Sam and the rest of the evening.

Marisa had been waiting up when they got to the house. She seemed genuinely happy to meet Vera, but also distracted as she led the way to the spare bedroom. She offered the space for as long as it was needed, then grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged him away. Vera frowned after their retreating forms, wondering if Marisa was sending an unsubtle message to herself and Sam.

About half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Wearing her specially chosen sexy nightgown and panties, Vera cracked the door. It was Sam. Vera smiled shyly and opened the door all the way. Sam took one look and immediately turned his back to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked incredulously over his shoulder, shielding his eyes with his hand. "Put some clothes on. I need to talk to you. I'll be in the living room." He walked down the hallway and around the corner.

Vera closed the door and placed her arms over her barely covered breasts. She felt humiliated and confused. This was not how she pictured the evening. She dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and walked down the hall to the living room. Sam was sitting on the couch, a lamp on the end table beside him the only illumination. She joined him, knees together, hands clasped in her lap. Sam seemed nervous, rubbing his hands together and not looking at her.

"Marisa's pregnant," he finally said. Vera didn't know how to respond to that. Was it a good thing or a bad thing? Judging by Sam's demeanor, she was guessing it was bad. She said nothing. "I think maybe we should cool it for a while." Vera's mouth dropped open and she turned to look at him.

"But why?"

"I just think we should," he replied, running his hands through his hair. Vera's confusion was growing by the second.

"Is this Marisa's idea?"

"No, it's mine." He stood and turned to look down at her, hesitating. "Good night." With that, he walked out of the room. Vera sat on the couch for some time, thinking. Okay, Sam was freaked out by his sister's pregnancy, that was understandable. Maybe worried the same might happen to her. He would come around. She could wait. In the meantime, she had a job to start tomorrow and might as well get some sleep.

That had been eight months ago. And Sam had never come around. In fact, he seemed to find multiple excuses to avoid being alone with her. Lately, he had been spending inordinate amounts of time at the liquor store. Vera wondered if he was up for a promotion or something, although she didn't know exactly what he could be promoted to. A tap on her shoulder shook her out of her reverie. She looked up to see Moodie and Andy looking at her with mild concern.

"Didn't you hear me?" Moodie asked. "I called your name, like, three times. Time to get back to work, chica." Vera smiled apologetically, stuffed the remains of her sandwich in her mouth, and joined them at the time clock. Andy, as usual, went on and on about a fabulously hot waiter at Ash's and bemoaned the fact that such man flesh was wasted on women. He left them to head for the men's department while Vera and Moodie continued on to the ladies department. The rest of the shift passed uneventfully and it was soon time to go home. Vera and Moodie walked down to Huron and Michigan together, parting ways as they caught separate trains home.


End file.
